Cham Syndulla
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ryloth | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Hera Syndulla | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Vrijheidsstrijder | species = Twi'lek | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,90 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = LL-30S Blaster Pistol DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Blurrg | affiliatie = }} Cham Syndulla was een Twi'lek-strijder die tijdens de Clone Wars op Ryloth een succesvolle opstand leidde tegen de CIS en later tegen het Galactic Empire. Cham was de vader van Hera Syndulla. Biografie Invasie Cham Syndulla was een plaatselijke leider op Ryloth waar hij in een ruime woonst samenleefde met zijn echtgenote en zijn dochter Hera Syndulla in de Tann Province. Cham was politiek actief en groeide voor de Clone Wars uit tot de politieke tegenstander van Orn Free Taa. Taa verweet Syndulla dat hij uit was op meer macht en Syndulla kreeg de naam een radicalist te zijn. Syndulla beschouwde op zijn beurt Senator Taa als een corrupt politicus. Syndulla's broek als strijder was gemaakt van Jalavash Worm Silk. Cham Syndulla werd echter een rolmodel voor de Twi'lek vrijheidsstrijders die hij aanvoerde in de strijd tegen de CIS in de Clone Wars. Syndulla voelde zichzelf niet zo groots, ook niet toen zijn vriend en minstreel Gobi Glie een episch lied over hem schreef en voordroeg. Gobi zei tegen zijn vriend dat een symbool zoals hij echter belangrijk was voor de Twi'leks. Chams actieve rol bij de vrijheidsbeweging zorgde er wel voor dat zijn relatie met zijn dochter verwaterde. Battle of Ryloth Tijdens de Battle of Ryloth allieerden de legers van de Republic zich met de Twi'lek Freedom Fighters van Syndulla. Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di en Captain Keeli leidden de Clone Troopers, maar in tegenstelling tot wat er was beloofd, bleven de versterkingen en bevoorradingen van de Republic uit. Dat zorgde ervoor dat Cham de Republic niet langer geloofde in tegenstelling tot Gobi Glie, Chams trouwe metgezel. Master Di zorgde voor een plan waardoor hij en Keeli de Battle Droids zouden opvangen en waardoor de Twi'leks konden vluchten. Nadat Keeli en Di waren gesneuveld nadat ze zich hadden opgeofferd, merkte Cham op dat de Republic toch zijn woord had gehouden toen er medicijnen en voedsel werden gedropt. Vervolgens ontmoette Mace Windu Syndulla in de buurt van de Cazne-vlakte, waar Syndulla een nieuw kamp had gebouwd. De Twi'lek besloot om toch opnieuw met de Republic in zee te gaan. Mace Windu's diplomatieke ervaring zorgde ervoor dat Syndulla en Orn Free Taa met elkaar zouden praten in naam van alle Twi'leks. Orn Free Taa beloofde dat de Republic zich niet zou moeien met Ryloth eens de CIS was verslagen. Syndulla voerde zijn troepen, met hulp van Mace Windu en Lightning Squadron, naar de zege nadat de Plasma Bridge was uitgeschakeld. Samen met Orn Free Taa en Mace Windu was Syndulla aanwezig op het feest dat de bevrijding symboliseerde. Galactic Empire Cham Syndulla bleef de Twi’leks leiden tegen het Galactic Empire. In 14 BBY probeerden Cham en zijn troepen om Palpatine en Darth Vader in de val te lokken op Ryloth door hen verplichten om te landen op de planeet. Dat plan lukte bijna, maar uiteindelijk konden de Sith Lords ontsnappen. Cham bleef ondanks alle tegenstanders strijd tegen het Empire. Trouwe aanhangers als Gobi Glie en Numa bleven aan Chams zijde staan. Maar zijn relatie met Hera was sterk verwaterd. Zij was vertrokken vanop Ryloth omdat ze het grotere plaatje zag en vond dat de opstand ook elders kon gevochten worden. In 2 BBY kwam Cham echter opnieuw in contact met Hera en haar vrienden van de Phoenix Rebel Cell. Kanan Jarrus was onder de indruk van de ontmoeting met Cham, omdat hij een belangrijke leider was in de Clone Wars. Ondanks de moeilijke verstandhouding, slaagden Hera en Cham erin om hun verschillen opzij te zetten. Samen slaagden hun groepen erin om de Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser boven Ryloth te kapen. Cham had een voorbeeld gesteld voor zijn volk en de Phoenix Rebel Cell had hun vrachtschip voor de starfighters. De relatie tussen Cham en Hera was nu verbeterd. De Ghost reisde naar Ryloth en kon Cham en Gobi Glie redden toen ze werden achtervolgd door het Empire. De Tann Province, waar Cham woonde, werd veroverd door Thrawn. Daardoor was de Kalikori van zijn familie achtergebleven. Hera wilde dat voorwerp absoluut terug in handen krijgen, maar dat liep bijna faliekant af. Enkel door de hulp van de andere rebels kon Hera ontsnappen, maar de Kalikori bleef echter in handen van Thrawn. Achter de Schermen *Een van Syndulla's wapens was dezelfde Blaster als die van Han Solo. *Robin Atkin Downes sprak de stem van Syndulla in. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Liberty on Ryloth **Supply Lines *Star Wars: Rebels **Homecoming **Hera's Heroes Bronnen Canon *Lords of the Sith *Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy *Galactic Atlas *Liberty on Ryloth op SW.com Bronnen Legends *Clone Wars Webcomic: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Twi'leks